


Winter wonderland

by Themidnightraven091796



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightraven091796/pseuds/Themidnightraven091796
Summary: I apologise for falling off the face of the planet, life is crazy. I will be uploading the next 3 chapters of a world with no light soon. For ow here is a short story. Please bear with me i never write short stories so i have no idea what quality this will end up being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for falling off the face of the planet, life is crazy. I will be uploading the next 3 chapters of a world with no light soon. For ow here is a short story. Please bear with me i never write short stories so i have no idea what quality this will end up being.

It was mid December and christmas was steadily approaching. Dean had been forcing himself to not reveal the gift for Cas he had been planning since July. To keep his mind off of it he offered to take Cas out to go look at the lights, maybe watch a chic flic(his guilty pleasure).  
Snow had been falling since early this morning, building up on top of the foot that was ready there. Dean chuckled as he watched Cas awkwardly dredge through a small snow bank. For an angel he sure was clumsy. Dean loved that about him though, he tried so hard to be human for him.  
Once safely out of snow and into the near by movie theatre Cas took Dean's hand and pulled him into a long warm hug. Dean inhaled the fresh scent that he would only ever associate with Cas and sighed happily.  
Once tickets were bought and seats were picked out Dean slowly relaxed, easing his hand onto Cas' knee. Cas gasped, looking at Dean with what he had come to realise was Cas' version of bedroom eyes. Dean smiled wickedly before turning his attention to the movie that had begun play.  
After the movie was over the happy couple strolled downtown, looking into the shops that had started to shut down for the night. Cas pointed out things that he liked, making mental note of what Dean reacted to. This would be his first christmas with Dean as more than a friend and it made him nervous. What if he picked something that Dean secretly hated. He knew Dean wouldnt say anything if it was the case, which made matters worse.  
Off in his own land Cas did not see the ice patch in front of him. Before he knew it he was flying through the air, dragging Dean down with him.  
"Oof!"  
Dean laughed struggling to get to his feet without falling again."You okay Cas?"  
Straight faced and seemingly confused he answered,"Of course, im an angel Dean."  
Dean smiled down at him and held out his hand. "You're my angel."  
Cas could feel his cheeks begin to warm and knew his face was as red as a lobster. He took Dean's hand and accepted his help to stand, even if he really did not need it.Green eyes met blue and they both knew that this would last. The simple ease of their relationship wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
"I love you Dean Winchester."  
Dean beamed, "I love you too Cas" he said for the very first time.


End file.
